


Lies, Damned Lies, and Magic

by Oona_Queen_of_the_Gay



Series: Web of Fragments [6]
Category: Avalon: Web of Magic - Rachel Roberts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, all the unresolved trauma and guilt from 'dark mage' doesn't make it easier, here she's still figuring herself out, my headcanon Emily is an asexual lesbian, sweet yet sad, written january 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oona_Queen_of_the_Gay/pseuds/Oona_Queen_of_the_Gay
Summary: What if Emily had a normal human boyfriend? Every lie she'd tell would wound her heart a little more and lay another stone of guilt upon her.
Relationships: Emily Fletcher/Marcus Wallace
Series: Web of Fragments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728790





	Lies, Damned Lies, and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my awom one-shot anthology "Web of Fragments" on FFN -- because these fics may be old af, but don't deserve to languish on that hellsite for all eternity. Originally written on January 9th, 2011. Enjoy!

"Marcus!"

Emily nearly tripped over her flip-flops as she scurried across the movie theater parking lot. The boy standing under the marquee looked up from his phone and waved to her, grinning.

"Hey, Emily!"

Even though the sun lay barely visible behind the trees, the summer air remained stiflingly humid. Bits of sweat already tingled on the back of her neck as she caught him in a hug. Emily was twenty minutes late and so exhausted she could've fallen to the ground where she stood. She held him half as a boyfriend and half as a support post.

"I'm so sorry. I made you wait for so long and—"

"It's cool. Ravenswood, animals, that stuff's really important. Besides, I like it outside in the summer," he said, reassuring but tinged with disappointment. "I texted you like twice, though."

"Text?" Her hand flew to the empty pocket of her jeans. "Oh, I guess I forgot my phone in the Ravenswood library." That was a lie; she probably forgot it in Tasha's lab.

She pulled back to see his cute face wearing that usual clueless smile as his light curly hair moved in the slight breeze. Marcus really had no idea.

"That sucks. Come on, the first fifteen minutes are always previews anyway. We'll get in before the real movie starts." He hooked his arm around her waist and walked her through the automatic doors. The first wave of burnt popcorn smell was all it took to send her head swimming and her stomach churning. She stumbled, but he caught her.

"Woah, you okay?"

"Fine," she said and quickly righted herself, throwing him the most convincing smile she could muster. That was another lie; she was absolutely not fine. At four in the morning, the mages had been jarred out of bed by a portal call from the Fairy Realms. One of Tasha's experiments had exploded and injured her, Lorren, and half a dozen workers. Emily had spent the entire day healing burns and broken bones and consoling the guilt-stricken sorceress. They still didn't know if it was sabotage.

"You sure? Look, if anything's going on, you can tell me." Dense as he was, Marcus was no idiot and Emily was no actress. The genuine concern on his face made her want to cry more than anything.

"It's just tourist season at Ravenswood, stressful and there's always too much to do. That's why we really love that you Kyle, Molly, and everyone else helps us out." She changed the subject.

"Hey, it's fun and I get to hang out with you." Unexpectedly, he leaned down and kissed her. She stood on her toes and kissed him back, defying gravity as guilt weighed her down like concrete shoes.

It was all a lie. It would always be a lie. She could never tell him about the most important part of her life, and he could never support her through the bizarre and horrible things that confronted her every day. Emily couldn't pull him closer, but still, she couldn't let him go.


End file.
